


Soulmates

by acepotato



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Male Crona, Multi, SoMa - Freeform, Soulmates AU, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acepotato/pseuds/acepotato
Summary: AU: Everyone has a tattoo of the first words their soulmate says to them written on their left wrist.Everyone judges Kid for the words written on his wrist. They act like it's a bad thing. He doesn't understand why it's bad that his soulmate is supposed to be a boy. He's not particularly mad at them for judging him, he just doesn't understand it.And what happens when almost everyone says the lines on the arm of a certain, very feminine, young man? Will he ever find his real soulmate?





	1. Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, I only own the plot.
> 
> I know in the manga they make Crona a girl but I watched the anime, where they make Crona a boy. So, I support the male Crona headcannon, therefore, please note that this is yaoi, meaning boyxboy. If you don't like, please don't read.

From the time I learned how to read and understand what I was reading, I knew I was destined to be gay. Of course, I didn't really understand what "being gay" meant at the time but whenever someone sees my tattoo they think of me differently. The way they look at me changes, when I was younger I didn't understand why it changed. But when I truly understood what it meant to "be gay" I understood why it was a bad thing even _less_ than I did before.  
Why should it matter if my soulmate is a boy or a girl? No one can control who they fall in love with. Love is supposed to be blind, unconditional, unbiased. If it's not, why do people that have nothing in common end up in love? It makes no sense to me.  
"I'm actually a boy." Those four words changed my life forever. I mean, the words on my arm never really made a difference in my life, they have been there since I was born. It was only when I heard someone else say it, that wasn't reading it off my wrist, that it made a _huge_ difference.  
It's amazing. The difference that one sentence can make in your life. One single sentence, made of just four words. It's remarkable, the difference that those four words made in my life.

I was sitting in class listening to my teacher rambling about things that no one really cared about. I had my chin resting on in my hands propped up by my elbows. One of my friends, a guy named Soul Evans, was leaning closer to read what was written on my partially uncovered wrist. He couldn't see all of my tattoo so he tried to tug my sleeve down to read it, which snapped me out of my daydream.  
I moved to cover it. It's not that I was ashamed of what was written there, I was just tired of not understanding why people made a big deal out of it. Tired of people's opinion of me changing when they read it. I didn't want another of my friends to distance himself from me over the words on my wrist.  
I hated keeping it from him. He was one of my closest friends. He had even let me read what was written on his wrist. On his wrist were only two words, "MAKA CHOP!" My best friends Liz and Patty who were pretty much like my sisters are the only ones who still accept me after reading it, other than my father.  
I'm already considered an outcast for my hair, yellow eyes, and borderline obsession with perfection and symmetry. For an unknown reason I was born with three horizontal white stripes on only the left side of my otherwise black hair. It's been the source of lots of bullying over the years. Sadly I can't even dye them black, for whatever reason the color refuses to absorb into my hair. But I'm not mad, I just don't understand.  
My father is very supportive of my relationships. I'm even a source of pride for him. He's proud for having an unusual son. He gets very excited when I bring my guy friends over for the first time and then disappointed when they're not the one.  
Soul frowned and looked a little offended. I gave him an apologetic look. I'll show him some day, hopefully after I've already met my soulmate. I wonder what he'll be like. Judging from the words on my wrist, I'd say he probably looks like a girl.  
After the bell rang, the teacher stopped discussing whatever topic he'd been rambling about and passed out the homework. Soul and I waited for our friend Black Star to catch up. Well, he's not exactly _my_ friend but he's Soul's friend and we get along for the most part. Though I will admit that most of the time I find him very annoying.  
"You guys want to hang out?" Soul asked.  
I shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do."  
"I, the mighty Black Star, have better things in my life than to hang out with you losers! I'm on the path to surpass even the gods!" Black Star proclaimed and left.  
"What do you think he does when he turns us down like that? He has no life," I wondered as Soul and I walked to the nearby cafe we frequent after school.  
"Maybe he's secretly meeting with his soulmate?"  
"Who'd date that annoying little monkey?" I asked.  
"That's a little harsh, man. I've seen his tattoo before, I know he has one somewhere. Speaking of which, what is yours? You won't show me and I'm curious."  
I sighed, "I don't know. I'll show you if you promise something."  
"Name it."  
"Don't think differently of me," I turned to him and looked him in the eye. He nodded and promised.  
"Alright. We're here, I'll show you inside," I said opening the door.  
We ordered, a hazelnut coffee with a shot of espresso for Soul and a plain black coffee for myself, and sat down at an empty table. Now the moment of truth. I drew a deep breath, rolled up my sleeve, and held out my arm for Soul to read.


	2. Crona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I forgot to mention, none of the Soul Eater characters are Meisters or Weapons. They're just regular people but in a soulmate AU.

I don't know how to deal with love. I can't deal with it. How am I supposed to know for sure who my soulmate is? What if we just happen to have said the words on the other's wrist and we're not supposed to be soulmates? How can I tell? How will I be able to deal with it?  
My best and only friend Maka tells me not to worry so much about it. I try but I just can't help but worry. I can't help but worry when almost everyone who first meets me says some variation of the words on my wrist.  
"Are you okay, Miss?" Those words, I hate them. Because of my looks, I'm often mistaken for a girl and I constantly look like I'm going to start crying. Every time someone meets me they say those words and it gives me false hope. But I do often dream about finally meeting the one. I wonder what she'll be like.  
I hope she's nice like Maka. Maka is the only person who has ever cared about me. Sometimes I think it would be easier if she was my soulmate but I knew that I had never said what was on her wrist.  
My life has been full of pain and disappointment. Up until about a year ago I lived with my mother and older brother. Both have spent so much time and effort into making my life miserable. Both have abused me in their own ways.  
My mother barely acknowledges that I'm her son, she refuses to let me call her mother, instead I have to call her "Lady Medusa". And she forced me to do bad things to people.  
My brother, Ragnorok, on the other hand, uses physical means to punish me for things, sometimes I'm not even the cause. Other times he just likes to use me as a punching bag. He and my mother are the only ones that I've never seen a tattoo on. Until I started school I thought I was a freak because I am the only one who has a tattoo in my family.  
I met Maka about two years ago. Until then I never had any friends or anyone that cared about me. She found me about to jump off the school roof and talked me out of it. When she found out about my situation at home she offered me a room to stay in at her house. I've been living with her and her dad since.

Since Maka's currently on her way to her favorite cafe I decided to head to the park. She invited me to go but I don't like places with a lot of people. The park is quiet and not many people go there so it's one of the few places I can be myself. I can relax and don't have to worry so much about what people will think of me.


	3. Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some of my own viewpoints on homophobia. Also in chapter one about my views on love. I don't think people should hat on others for things that people can't control.

I waited several moments for Soul's reaction. When it had become obvious with the length of time that he had read it I rolled my sleeve back down. I watched him, waiting for his reaction.  
He looked up from where his gaze had been locked. He took a deep breath before speaking. Reflexively I braced for his reaction. I was about to loose another friend to my stupid tattoo for something I can't control. I took an uneasy drink of my coffee.  
"So, that's the big secret." Soul said.  
"Are you disgusted?" I asked.  
"No, but I am a bit disappointed."  
"Disappointed?" That's an unexpected reaction, usually I get called a faggot or disgusting at least and then my "friend" would avoid me like I had the plague until I eventually gave up on them.  
"Honestly, with all the secrecy I was expecting something worse. Like they were a psychopathic killer worse. I'm kinda disappointed that your biggest secret was something that insignificant."  
"Really?" my tone was involuntary hopeful.  
"Yeah, look, I don't know what happened in the past but it's the past. None of that matters now. In the years that you've known me, did you really think I'd be that shallow? To care about something like that?"  
"I couldn't be sure. I had people I thought were my friends that turned on me after they found out. It's why I was hiding it. Turns out I don't have the best judgment when it comes to friends. You... you really don't care that I'm... gay?" I had never had trouble saying the word before but Soul's reaction was so unfamiliar I was unsure how to approach this topic.  
"Kid, we've known each other for about three years now. You know how much I care about how cool I am. Caring about whether one of my best friends' soulmate happens to be another guy would not be cool. Homophobia is uncool, especially when it's towards a friend," he flashed me a grin as he said the last bit.  
I sighed, relieved, "Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better. Even if you did just indirectly boost your own ego."  
He took a sip of his drink. I looked at him again, "Can we not tell Black Star about this? At least not yet."  
"Yeah, if he finds out, the whole school's gonna know. _He's_ not gonna care but some people, sadly, aren't as cool as I am."  
He used the term cool to define it again but I knew what he meant. Some people would still consider me some kind of abomination for it. We live in a pretty homophobic area. Fortunately, he's not like that, I really regret doubting him.  
"Yeah, you're the coolest," I told him, "thanks for understanding."  
"No problem, man."  
"I'm sorry that I didn't think I could trust you. I was just so worried I'd loose yet another friend."  
We continued to talk about random things for the next few minutes until Soul went to take another sip of his coffee and realized it was empty. He frowned at his cup and I looked down at my own cup discovering it was also empty. "Well, looks like we should head out before the employees get mad at us for taking up tables," Soul suggested.  
I nodded in agreement. We had been shooed out before because we had stayed too long after we had finished our drinks. We stood up and threw our empty cups away before heading towards the door.  
Then a girl walked in, her nose buried in a heavy looking book. Soul must have though she was cute because on our way to the door he purposely bumped into her. I knew this because I had seen him do it other times with girls he thought were cute. Despite what he _says_ his type is, all of the girls he's done this with have been relatively flat-chested.  
"Hey, watch it, flat chest."  
She did not like being called this because a large tic mark appeared on her forehead. I tried to warn Soul but before I could say anything she said "MAKA CHOP!" and whacked him in the head with her heavy book.  
The force of the impact knocked him to the ground. "Ow," he groaned. He rubbed the spot where she had hit him. I raised my eyebrows but Soul made no other reaction, apparently he hadn't yet realized what she just said.  
"Wait, did you just...?" Soul and the girl said in unison. There were a few seconds of silence between the three of us before both of them, shocked, looked down at their own wrists.  
"Soulmates," I stated. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. I shifted awkwardly standing there, feeling like I was intruding, I cleared my throat.  
Realizing he was still sitting on the floor, Soul got to his feet quickly. He held out his hand to her, "Soul."  
"What?" she asked.  
"My name, it's Soul," he told her.  
"Um, Maka," she said quietly and shook his hand. I've only seen someone meet their soulmate once but this was just kind of awkward. When Liz met her soulmate they had reacted instantly, not with this awkward hesitation. Maybe meeting was different for every pair.  
They continued staring at each other and continued with their uncomfortable not-quite-hand-holding-not-quite-hand-shaking. I cleared my throat again, reminding them of my presence. Both of them snapped out of their daze and they looked away from each other blushing furiously.  
I smiled at them, "Well, I can take a hint. I will let you two get to know each other."  
They nodded and I patted Soul's shoulder, "Congratulations," I told them, mostly Soul, before heading out the door.  
Soul was busy getting to know his soulmate. Now what should I do to pass some time? Maybe I'll head to the park before I head home.


	4. Crona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than most.

Not many people were there when I arrived at the park. Which I appreciated because I can't deal with crowds. I don't know how to deal with people.   
I sat down on a bench and watched my surroundings. A little girl and her mother playing with their dog. A young couple walked together on the path. After a while I started to grow drowsy. I curled up on the bench and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulders gently. I looked around before realizing I was still at the park. A boy about my age was looking down at me with a slightly concerned expression. He must have thought something was wrong because I had fallen asleep in the middle of the park.  
The boy had unusual hair and eyes. His hair was black with three horizontal white stripes on only the left side of his hair. And his eyes were golden yellow. I had never seen anyone look like him before. Admittedly he was kind of attractive.  
After he noticed I was awake he let go of my shoulders and I shifted my gaze away from him. "Are you alright, Miss?" he asked.  
"I'm actually a boy," I told him. I have no idea what compelled me to say that first, instead of telling him my name or answering his question. I looked back at him and his yellow eyes had widened in surprise.


	5. Kid

"What?" I asked, stunned.  
The girl, however I could no longer be certain that it was in fact a girl, blushed nervously before responding, "I-I s-said that I'm actually a b-boy. I'm not a girl."  
He had in fact just said the exact words on my wrist. Twice now. But he hadn't reacted strangely when I said anything to him. Was it possible that this was just coincidence? Was it possible for a soulmate to be one-sided? How should I react?  
All of these thoughts flooded through my mind. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, though reasonably I knew that it couldn't have been more than a second or two. Then he looked away. That's when I truly knew that he was my soulmate. I wanted him to never take his eyes off me again. I finally understood what people meant by love at first sight.  
"Oh, um, sorry," I said trying to regain my composure, "I just wasn't expecting you to say that. I was a bit caught off guard is all."  
He sighed like this happened often. I decided it would be best to not tell him right away. "Anyway, are you okay, I saw you asleep and wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or something," I continued.  
"I-I'm fine. Just fell asleep I guess. Um, what time is it?"  
I checked my phone and relayed the time to him. I looked up from my phone and for the first time I really saw him. When I first noticed him laying on the bench by himself in the park I was too busy trying to make sure nothing had happened to him. Now that I knew he wasn't in any danger I had the opportunity to get a proper look at him.  
He was actually quite cute, not that his appearance would have changed anything about my blooming emotions for him. He had pale skin and large dark eyes. He was skinny and his pink hair was choppy and uneven like he had cut it himself. Even though I've always been a but obsessed with symmetry his hair didn't bother me. I guess that's the power of love.  
I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. I smiled and held my hand out to him, "I'm Kid by the way."  
"Crona," he told me and shook my hand timidly.  
"That's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you Crona," I caught myself unintentionally flirting with him. Wait did he just blush? Holy crap, I think he did.  
"So you must come here often if you feel comfortable enough to fall sleep here," I noted.  
He nodded, "I guess. It's relaxing here, and safe."  
We spent a little while talking until I got a text from my dad asking me to head home. Okay, it was now or never. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, "Do you have a phone?"  
"Y-yes," he said it as more of a question than an answer.  
I rummaged in my pocket and found a napkin from the cafe that I had forgotten was there. I wrote my number on it and took a deep breath before I handed it to him. He looked at me expecting me to explain. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, I was taking a pretty big risk, "Th-that's my number. Um, in case you, uh, you ever want to talk. About anything really, I don't mind listening. But don't feel pressured okay, if you feel like I'm crossing lines you don't have to call."  
He blushed again, "O-Okay."  
I waved goodbye to him and started walking away. Though if I'm being honest, that is the last thing I wanted to do. I needed to tell someone about this. I couldn't tell Soul because I didn't want to intrude on his time with his newfound soulmate.  
I knew exactly who could help with this. When I was out of range of Crona I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Liz's number. She picked up after the second ring, "Hello?"  
"Liz I need to talk to you and your sister."


	6. Crona

He handed me a napkin with a series of numbers on it. What is he expecting me to do with this?  
He seemed nervous for some reason, "Th-that's my number. Um, in case you, uh, you ever want to talk. About anything really, I don't mind listening. But don't feel pressured okay, if you feel like I'm crossing lines you don't have to call."  
I don't know how to deal with this. I can feel my face heat up, "O-Okay."  
He waved goodbye and walked away. As he was walking away something occurred to me. He had said the words on my wrist with no variation.  
Was he my soulmate? I blushed at the thought. He's a boy. Shouldn't my soulmate be a girl? Then again I've never really liked any girls in a romantic sense. But I haven't liked any boys either. Maybe I'll ask Maka about it later.

Maka got home later than normal. I was starting to get worried but then she returned. She looked very happy and couldn't suppress the wide smile displayed across her face.  
"M-Maka?" I asked to get her attention.  
She looked at me and before I had the chance to ask her about earlier she started talking to me, "You're never going to believe what happened today!"  
"O-oh, wh-what happened?"  
"I met him today!"  
She sounded so excited but I didn't really understand what she meant, "Wh-who?"  
"My soulmate. His name is Soul. I thought he was kind of rude at first but then I got to know him a little better."  
"Th-that's great," I told her.  
She looked like she just remembered something. She frowned at me, "Oh, I'm sorry. You looked like you wanted to say something before I interrupted."  
I didn't want to take away from her happiness. Especially if I wasn't certain if Kid was my soulmate, "O-oh, um, it's not that important."  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"It's not a big deal, really, it doesn't matter right now. Anyway, congratulations," She frowned like she knew something was wrong but didn't question it. I went into my room and pulled the napkin with Kid's number on it out of my pocket.  
Just looking at it made me blush. Was he really my soulmate? He's a boy but thinking back to it, he seemed really nice. Also if I was being honest with myself, he was really attractive.  
Maybe I wouldn't mind it if he really was my soulmate. What am I thinking? He's a boy. Shouldn't my soulmate be a girl? This is so confusing. I don't know if I can deal with this.  
I sat down on my bed and continued to stare at the napkin. Wondering what this all meant. And debating with myself over if I should call him. I sighed and put the napkin back in my pocket deciding to continue to think about it longer.


	7. Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my favorite chapter to write so far. Hope you like it. Touching moments and playful teasing ahead!

"You what?!" Liz and Patty exclaimed in unison. I hadn't told them over the phone because I figured they'd get upset at me not telling them personally.  
I held up my hands defensively and if this was an anime I would have sweatdropped, "Girls please, not so loud." They apologize but I wasn't mad at them. I knew they were just excited.  **(A/N: Tiny fourth wall break ;))**  
"I found my soulmate. I met him earlier today."  
The girls launched into a flurry of questions, "What was he like? What's his name? What does he look like? Is he cute? What was it like? What did you say to him? What happened?"  
"Please, girls, I'll answer your questions, but calm down."  
"Tell us everything."  
I chuckled a bit before answering them, "Where to start? Um, well, his name is Crona. He has pink hair and large dark eyes. Yes, he is cute, very cute."  
"So what happened? How did you meet?" Liz asked.  
I gave them a brief explanation of what happened at the cafe and then what happened at the park. They listened to my story with incredible interest. I blushed in embarrassment. When I finished they still looked like they were waiting for something, "What?"  
They made no verbal response, they just stared at me, "...I'm done."  
"That's it?" Liz asked.  
"That's it," I told her.  
"You didn't like... tell him?"  
I knew I probably looked disappointed, "Well... he, he didn't react. He never reacted when I talked to him."  
The girls looked surprised. "But it should have been on his wrist," Patty pointed out.  
"I know, I was afraid that I wasn't his soulmate. He's mine, obviously, but what if I'm not his? Could it have been coincidence that he said it? Is it possible for a soulmate to be one-sided?" I felt tears in my eyes and blushed, ashamed of crying in front of them.  
I tried to wipe them away without them seeing. Unfortunately, they knew how much it upset me. The girls surprised me by hugging me. "It'll be okay, Kid. I'm sure he'll call you when he's ready," Liz whispered.  
"Thanks, girls."

After a few days Crona still hadn't called me. But I was trying to not think about it. Soul and I were in biology when I got distracted thinking about it. I absentmindedly started to draw. I blushed when realized what I was drawing. Surprise, surprise, it was Crona.  
I noticed Soul trying to look over my shoulder to see what I was drawing. I moved to cover it in embarrassment. He looked at me with a cocky smirk, "What's that?"  
"Shut up," I hissed at him. He grabbed the notebook I had been drawing in. I made an attempt to snatch it back, "Give it back."  
"Oh, no way, man," he held it out of my reach, "you're trying to hide something."  
I covered my face in embarrassment when he looked at it. Oh god, here comes the teasing. He handed it back, that smirk still on his face, "Who's that?"  
I blushed but made no response. " _Ohh~?_ Does Kid have a crush? Is that _him_?"  
"Shut up," I hissed again, "Stein's going to kill us if we're caught talking."  
Soul and I both shuddered a little at the thought. The biology teacher, Doctor Franken Stein though everyone just calls him Stein, was a frightening man. He's obsessed with dissecting and vivisecting things. There are rumors that he even did experiments on himself. Just about every one was afraid of him, even the other teachers are weary of him.  
The warning shut him up and he gave me back my notebook. For the most part, after a while he asked again, "So, is that him?"  
"Yes, that's him," I sighed and whispered back. He seemed satisfied with my answer and stopped talking. The rest of class passed by like normal.  
It was lunch time when class was over. As Soul and I walked to the cafeteria he suddenly remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot. I invited Maka to sit with us, is that okay?"  
"Sure, I don't mind if your _girlfriend_ joins us," I told him.  
He blushed and rolled his eyes, "She's not my girlfriend... yet."  
"This is revenge for the teasing."


	8. Crona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter 8! Kid would be happy about this! Anyway, onto the story!

Maka walked up to my locker on her way to lunch, "Hey, Crona."

"H-hello, M-Maka," I responded as cheerfully as I could manage.

"I'm sitting with Soul at lunch today," she told me.

"O-oh, o-okay."

She frowned probably knowing I would be sitting by myself, "Uh, you can probably come too."

"It's okay."

"I'm sure Soul and his friends won't mind. Why don't you come with me?"

"S-sure, i-if they don't mind," I agreed. We walked to the cafeteria together. Usually I would sit at a table by the wall with only Maka. Occasionally, one of Maka's friends, a girl named Tsubaki, would sit with us too.

Maka led me to a table where three boys and two girls sat. One of the boys was Soul, Maka had shown me a picture of him, and another one had spiky blue hair. The third boy was Kid sitting between the two girls. The girls wore similar outfits and looked like they were probably sisters. Soul and the blue haried boy waved to Maka. Kid was reading a book while eating his lunch.

"Do you guys mind if my friend joins us?" Maka asked.

Soul and the blue haired boy shrugged. The girls mumbled their agreement and Kid didn't look up from his book as he responded, "I don't mind."

"Th-thanks," I mumbled. Kid almost choked while Maka and I sat down.

"Kid?!" Both girls exclaimed. Everyone was worried and he coughed continuously for a few seconds.

After his coughing fit ended he looked up, his yellow eyes were watery from the coughing. He gave a small reassuring smile, "I'm okay."

Soul turned his gaze at me after he knew his friend was okay. His eyes widened slightly and he gave Kid a strange look. Kid averted his eyes and blushed a little. It was kind of cute. Wait, cute? Maybe I do have a little crush on him after all.

Everyone introduced themselves. The blue haired boy is Black Star, though I'm not sure if that's his actual name, and the girls are Liz and Patty Thompson. I was the only one left, "I-I'm Crona." Liz and Patty's eyes got wide and they looked at Kid. His blush got brighter.

The rest of lunch went by. It was a bit awkward to be at their table but it was nice. Everyone was nice to me and they would go out of their way to include me in the conversation if it seemed like I got really quiet. Maka and I were offered permanent seats at their table and I got to know each of them a little. Though I knew the least about Kid.

He was still a mystery to me. He kept quiet for most of lunch. I knew that he was friends with Soul and the girls and that he had OCD. I didn't need to be told that, it was obvious from the way he acted. I decided that I wanted to get to know all of them better, starting with Kid.

When I got home I went to my room immediately. I pulled the napkin out of the hiding place I had put it in. Blushing, I took a deep breath and sent him a text.


	9. Kid

Oh god lunch was so embarrassing. I hadn't been expecting Crona to be there. First I almost choked and then Soul and the girls that aggravating  _look._

It would be about ten times if he ever met my dad. Oh god that thought was even worse. Then string of embarrassing stories and pictures would never end. As I was thinking I received a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown  
** Hello

**Me**  
Sorry? Who is this?

**Unknown  
**

This is Crona

My heart nearly stopped and I dropped my phone. Yes! Finally! I picked up my phone and quickly saved his number.

**Me**  
Oh, hi, Crona. What did you want to talk about?

**Crona**  
I didn't think that far ahead. I don't have anything to talk about. I just wanted to talk to you.

Did I read that right? He  _wanted_  to talk to  _me?_  I read the text over and over again. I spent so long reading the message that I forgot to reply.

**Crona**  
Kid?  
Are you still there?

The text snapped me out of my momentary daze. It dawned on me that he could see that I had read the message but I hadn't responded. "Just be cool," as Soul would have put it. In fact, it sounded so much like something he would say that I actually heard it in his voice.

**Me**  
Oh, yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought

**Crona**  
I can talk later if it's more convenient

**Me**  
No, it's fine, it's not that important anyway

**Crona**  
What were you thinking about?

Oh god I can't answer him honestly. He doesn't know we're soulmates. But I couldn't bring myself to lie to him, maybe I could tell him indirectly.

**Me**  
Just thinking about my soulmate I guess

**Crona**  
Do you know who it is?

Oh shit. There it it. That's the question I was afraid of.

**Me**  
Yeah but I feel like it's one sided. They don't know

He didn't respond immediately. Shit, what if he figured out it was him? Would he reject me? Would he treat me like my other "friends" had?

**Crona**  
Is that possible? A one-sided soulmate?

**Me  
** Well, I mean theoretically it could be possible. What about you? Have you ever heard of anything like that?

**Crona**  
It's not exactly like that but my mother and brother don't have tattoos. They don't have soulmates

I hadn't been expecting his reaction to be so serious. I was expecting him to say that he didn't know about it and leave the subject alone.

**Me**  
Truthfully I'm unsure how to respond to that

**Crona  
**

I don't know why I told you that. I've never told anyone that and we hardly know each other. I'm sorry for pushing that on you

Oh my god this boy is adorable. I think I'm falling harder than I was before.

**Me**  
I'm glad you trust me with this information. I would offer my condolences but you don't deserve pity, it isn't your fault

We spent the next few hours texting. Even though it was only over the phone, I felt like we really got to know each other. Even if  _I_  wasn't  _his_  soulmate I would be happy just staying as a friend. I learned little things about him and shared things about myself in return.

Patty interrupted me by letting me know dinner was ready. Liz and Patty have been living with us since we found out a few years ago that they had been living on the streets. Our house was plenty big enough, Dad being fairly rich and all.

Liz and Patty kept giving me that knowing, cheeky look all throughout dinner. Dad started catching on and gave us a suspicious glance every time he caught the girls looking at me. Thankfully, the girls took pity on me and didn't tell Dad about Crona. I was spared from that embarrassment for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been bouncing between different story ideas and haven't come back to this one very often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
